unititled
by yugioh gurl
Summary: this is yami/tea praring by her friend
1. Default Chapter

yugiohgurl:this is yami/tea praring cause my friend made me cause of i was bored so dont blame me if is stupid plz okr+r plz!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
unititled  
  
tea came from airport to see her friends its been 2 years she seen her friends she sure miss them alot and when she get there she tell them about her dance whent she just got out she saw tristan, yugi,and joey and of course yami was in the puzzle.  
  
tea:hey you guys long time no seee!  
  
joey:hey tea!*she hugs tea and doesnt know that hes choking tea*  
  
tea:joey ur........ choking....... me  
  
joey:opps sorry tea  
  
yugi:how was your dance tea  
  
tea: it was good ,i am glad i get to see you guys!  
  
tristan :any of you guys hungry!cause i am!!!  
  
joey:me too!  
  
tea:*sigh* i guezz i am hungry too  
  
yugi:me too  
  
after eating they went home and said goodbye to each other.  
  
tea was walking going to surprize her parents that she home but domino sure changed alot  
tea saw her house and knocked on her housebut it was open   
  
tea:mom, dad im back!huh?probaly they at work or something  
tea went to her room and saw her room haven't change a bit she went to her closet and saw a box and she opened and saw yami and tea and joey making peace sign she sure miss it a lot she reall miss yami and wondered if yami loved her back?  
tea*sigh* that cant be true that will never happen its getting late and i have to go to school tommorow  
  
tea slept had a small smile on her face  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
yugioh pl review if is stupid dont blame me i was just boredand my friend made to do it well tell me what your think and no flamesplz well bye bye^_~ 


	2. chapter 2

yugioh gurl :ok heres chapter2!hope you like it i work hard on it ok?ummm jelly this ones short for now buutchapter 3 i try to do it long im in a hurry well in joy!  
  
desclaimer:i do not own yugioh*cries*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
UNITITLED  
  
Later that night yami was thinking of tea too,he was near the window looking at the stars.  
  
yugii:yami why are you up late?  
  
yami:did i wake you up yugi?  
  
yugi:no you didnt wake me up i just got a drink of water why are you up late?  
  
yami:*sigh*just gazing at the stars.  
  
yugi: *looking at the stars too *there beautiful arent they.  
  
yami:yea,well we have to go to sleep now or we be late for school tomorrow  
  
yugi:*groans*ok  
  
yami and yugi when to sleep  
  
**yami dream**  
  
tea:yami help me!  
  
yami:tea no!(stupid i know-_-)  
  
as two persons took tea in to a room he could hear her screaming  
  
yami:*banging at the door*tea noo!  
  
as they open the door they ran and left tea there,yami rushed to seee teashe was pale,and looked lifeless andand he took herpalm and he could hear no beating.  
  
yami:no dont tell me your dead it cant be!  
  
~~end dream~~  
  
yami:*breath heavily*it was a dream is it real is it telling me what will happen in the future?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
yugiohgurl:well that that cause i really have to go well plz review plz!^_~bye 


	3. default chapter

yugiohgurl:yay!i got reviews!hope toget more im usally not good in this.descalimer!  
  
  
desclaimer:i do not own yugioh,i do not own yugioh,i do not own yugioh,i do not own yugioh,  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
UNITITLED  
  
***next day***~tea house~  
  
tea just got taking a shower and put on a shirt and some pants(its cold outside ok?)well then she went to the kitchen to eat she just eat a toast and chocolatemilk and head out to school  
  
tea:bye mom bye dad  
  
mom:bye sweetie  
  
tea:bye I have to go now i bet joey waiting for me outside  
  
tea headed out and saw joey waitting for her  
  
joey:come on were gonna be late for school  
  
tea:wow joey you usally tell me to go get food from my kitchen and you are usally late for school and dont care about it.  
  
joey:yea well I changed but I maybe be the same tommorowthat i was before.  
  
tea:sure ok lets go  
  
joey:but were souposed togo get tristan and yugi and yami?  
  
tea:ok *blushing**teas thought*why am I blushin everytime i hear he's name?   
  
joey:tea are you ok?you acting like yugi now?  
  
tea:oh im sorry ok letsgo  
  
joey:ok?  
  
tea and joey headed to tristan house   
  
tristan:heading out the door*hey guys  
  
joey hey!  
  
tea:lets go to yugi house now  
  
tristan:*whisper in joeys ear*why is she in a hurry is she in love with yugi or yami?  
  
joey:i think so too shh or she hear us  
  
triistan: ok we have to go cause way head of us  
  
tea:guys hello!?we have to go  
  
arrived at yugi house,and finds granpa watering the plants  
  
grampa:hey guys,let me go tell yugi yall are here hold on  
  
tea:thank you  
  
grampa heads out and went to yugi room and came back outside  
  
gramppa:he be out a minute  
  
yugi:*heads out*hey guys lets go!  
  
joey:wheres yami ?  
  
tristan:you dimwit in the puzzle!  
  
joey:im no dim wit you are!  
  
tristan:yo-  
  
tea:no fighting plz!  
  
tristan:he started   
  
tea:yall started ,now look theres the school lets hurry and not be late come on!  
  
as they head for school  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yugioh gurl:thats it for today hope you like it i worked hard on it ok i stop my talkingand let you review like always r+r bye^_~ 


	4. author note please read this!

Yugioh gurl: im so sorry to tell ya this but i am going to redo this story this story will still be tea/yami ok? i am so sorry the title be thinking of you i think?well i might do it today or tommorow or tonight well i am so sorry(is this enough?)but my other story be much better!i hope ,well u got till tommorow to review well bye^_~ 


End file.
